


A Taste of Heat

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, energy tentacles, explicit m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Remnants share their toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Heat

It’s these small moments that linger in Loz’s thoughts long after the night is done, these details that catch in his throat.

Yazoo stretches like a wild animal, slow and uncaring, his fingers curling into the crackling leaves that make up their bed. His eyelashes gleam like the trees all around them, pale and unearthly. All is pale here, once the leathers are discarded and bikes are forgotten, stashed away for daytime play. “What’s the matter, Loz? Do I frighten you?”

Loz laughs shortly. “No. No, you don’t frighten me, brother. You’re just…shining.”

“Really.” Yazoo smiles that thin smile that says Loz _should_ be afraid, brother or no.

Loz slowly removes his own gear, shivering slightly as the energy-laden air kisses overheated skin. “I can see the materia in you. It’s glowing.” This is an understatement, but Loz lacks better words. If he told Yazoo that he looks as though he’s on fire, with blue-white tendrils flickering across his flesh, his brother would call him an idiot, or worse. Instead, he moves to stand over Yazoo, drinking in the sight of him.

A delicate hand lifts toward Loz, teasing along the muscled curve of his thigh. Translucent nails scrape the sensitive skin, dragging upward with mocking slowness. As though guessing Loz’s hidden thoughts, Yazoo whispers, “You see materia…what does it look like?”

Loz sinks to his knees, his left hand rising to tangle with his brother’s. He brings their hands toward his face and inhales the scent that is Yazoo. “It’s sharp, and bright,” he whispers, tongue darting out to lick the gunman’s strong fingers. “I can taste it.”

Yazoo chuckles softly, allowing his brother to suckle at his fingertips a moment longer before retrieving his hand. He pauses, passing his hand across Loz’s larger one, then murmurs, “I see it too.”

Loz holds his breath as Yazoo draws the materia from his hand in a fragile corona of blue fire. It hums and buzzes, tickling his flesh as it rises like sentient flame at Yazoo’s call. Loz gasps softly and leans in to press his lips to his brother’s shoulder. Not human, not mortal – there is no salt sweat, only the hot spice of materia. His kiss roves down across Yazoo’s chest, then up his throat to suck at the hollow beneath his jaw. He moans against the pale skin; the taste brings with it a heady rush, and he feels his own stores of materia surge in response.

The wild energy curls around their bodies, heightening senses. It burns the air to an acrid tang; every breath carries its heat to their core.

And Yazoo knows how to make it dance. He caresses his brother’s heated skin, leading trails of electric blue across taut muscles and hardened flesh in an erotic glide. Fingers hover inches above Loz’s straining cock, guiding tame fire in a slow, lingering stroke.

Loz growls deep in his chest as he grabs Yazoo by the biceps hard enough to mark.

A third lithe figure drops from the trees, just hidden from their sight. Nimble fingers shatter the materia’s shell and guide the energy to join their play.

Trails of light rush across the two brothers, lifting the materia fire to new heights and bringing a soft groan from the normally-quiet Yazoo.

Loz pulls Yazoo closer, rolling onto his back and guiding his slender brother to straddle his hips as energy tendrils caress him to maddening hardness.

Smiling to himself, Kadaj releases another materia toward them as his other hand reaches down to unfasten his pants. It’s been a while since he’s been allowed to watch; since they accepted his presents, his _presence_ shouldn’t be a problem.

Yazoo reaches down and strokes Loz, coaxing the materia to condense into an oily liquid on his skin. He positions himself and slowly, slowly takes his brother inside.

Two materia fires become one as Loz grips his brother’s waist. Fingers of blue flame race over their bodies, teasing vulnerable flesh with electric heat. A twist of energy probes Loz where he’s never been touched before, and he groans, thrusting hard into his brother.

Yazoo throws his head back, his hair flying wild as he rides. He catches Loz’s hand and brings it to his mouth, sucking on his fingers, drawing the energy onto his tongue.

Watching, Kadaj gasps. The power and beauty of his brothers holds him enthralled, and his cock throbs in his fist. He wonders, not for the first time, what Yazoo tastes like.

Loz’s face is a mask of concentration as he struggles to hold back his climax. His breathing is ragged, rough, the air around him thick with energy and sex.

Yazoo holds him still with only his fingertips upon the broad chest. His eyes are closed, and his thighs tremble with strain. His lips part on a soundless cry as he begins to come, cock pulsing, touched only by the wisps of energy that curl around him like a lover’s hand.

Beneath him, Loz grunts harshly and pulls him down hard. His climax hits like thunder, roaring through him and into his brother’s willing body. Droplets of materia drip through his hair; some cling to his eyelashes like tears.

Leaning against the tree for support, Kadaj cries out softly as his own pleasure peaks, spraying silver across the forest floor.

Spent, Yazoo relaxes and drapes himself across Loz’s chest. He laps idly at the gleaming condensation where the materia fire is fading back into flesh. “You’re right,” he whispers. “It does taste hot.”  



End file.
